Un amor inalcanzable
by Carlos Balcarce
Summary: Issei y Akeno. Dos primos que se conocieron, se enamoraron, tuvieron que separarse y cuando se reencontraron las cosas no podrían volver a ser iguales para ninguno de los dos.


Ellos dos crecieron juntos. Un amor creció entre los dos, un amor imposible, un amor inalcanzable.

Hijo de un hombre y una mujer comunes, él era Hyodo Issei.

Él era un chico común y corriente, con aspiraciones comunes en su vida típicas de un joven de su edad.

Solo quería graduarse de la preparatoria y conseguir un trabajo para valerse por sí mismo.

Fue cuando iba en primer año de secundaria que sus padres consiguieron un trabajo importante que los obligaría a irse de la ciudad de Fukuoka. Lamentablemente no podían llevarlo por lo que a regañadientes lo convencieron de irse a vivir con la familia del primo segundo de su hermano con quién tenía una buena relación.

Se despidió de sus padres y abordó el tren que lo llevaría a la ciudad de Yokohama.

Fue recibido por el primo segundo de su padre, un hombre alto de piel morena, ojos violetas y aspecto fornido.

Él era Barakiel Himejima. Su relación con su padre era muy buena por lo que él no tenía ningún inconveniente en hospedarlo.

A partir de ese día viviría con él y su esposa e hija.

La familia de Barakiel vivía en el templo de la ciudad, su esposa era la sacerdotisa. Descendiente de una familia con una gran tradición espiritual.

Cuando ellos se casaron cuando jóvenes, Barakiel adoptó el apellido de su familia.

Barakiel lo llevó hasta el estacionamiento y subieron a su auto, después de un recorrido un poco largo llegaron al templo que se hallaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Lo presentó a su esposa, Shuri Himejima, una hermosa mujer mayor de cabello negro. Ella era muy amable y dedicada a su familia.

Su hija llegaría después de la escuela, mientras lo guiaron a la habitación donde se quedaría durante su estancia con ellos.

Al cabo de unas horas mientras iba desempacando sus cosas, la hija del matrimonio llegó a casa y fue presentada por sus padres a él.

-Issei, ella es mi hija Akeno, por favor llévense bien- dijo Barakiel.

Era la primera vez que veía una chica tan hermosa.

Largo cabello negro sedoso, ojos violetas como su progenitor y una encantadora voz.

A partir de ese momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez algo dentro de él empezó a crecer. Si tan solo hubiera sabido cuanto sufriría por ella en el futuro.

Issei fue inscrito en la misma escuela de Akeno.

Al principio la escuela fue animada debido a la llegada de un nuevo alumno, pero Issei no era muy sociable ni hablador. Solamente se la pasaba observando a Akeno, quién le sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

Daba gracias al haber sido asignado al mismo salón de ella.

Pero eran sonrisas forzadas, solo lo hacía porque su padre le había pedido que se llevara bien con él.

Casi no se hablaban en la escuela, ni en casa, tampoco volvían juntos de la escuela.

Eran primos completamente extraños.

Para ocupar su tiempo él decidió unirse al club de boxeo.

Pasaron algunas semanas y su relación no cambiaba.

Fue entonces que él descubrió que ella era acosada por un grupo de jóvenes, el líder de ese grupo había sido rechazado por ella en múltiples ocasiones por lo que la molestaban a la hora del almuerzo, a la salida de la escuela y a veces en la ciudad si es que se encontraban.

El líder perdió la paciencia y se disponía a agredirla.

Utilizando sus habilidades adquiridas de boxeo, la defendió a pesar de salir muy lastimado.

A partir de ese momento ella lo vio con otros ojos, un sentimiento desconocido empezó a aflorar dentro de ella.

Todo cambio desde entonces.

Ahora iban y volvían juntos de la escuela, comían juntos a la hora del almuerzo, estudiaban juntos y salían a divertirse cada vez que podían.

Terminaron la secundaria y entraron a la preparatoria.

Ahora Akeno había desarrollado un cuerpo voluptuoso como su madre e Issei un cuerpo atlético debido al boxeo.

Issei se convirtió en la estrella deportiva de la escuela al ganar el Torneo Nacional de Boxeo y acumular un record de 11-0-0 como amateur.

Akeno había a llegado a enamorarse de su primo, pero no podía decírselo. Se sentía muy poca cosa para él.

Para él, uno de los jóvenes más populares de la escuela, la estrella deportiva de su escuela, quién tenía un gran futuro por delante si se hacía profesional.

¿Qué tenía ella para ofrecerle? Un bonito cuerpo y nada más pensó. Alguien como él merecía una mujer a su altura.

Quizás el sentía lo mismo se preguntó. No, eso era imposible.

En su último año de preparatoria recibió una beca deportiva para estudiar en la universidad de Tokio, después de la universidad se dedicaría de lleno al boxeo.

Ese era su sueño, pero no quería dejar a su prima.

Él habló seriamente con sus padres y les dijo que tenía intención de quedarse en Yokohama para casarse con Akeno. Vivirían ahí, el trabajaría duro para mantenerla y que ella se ocupara solamente de la casa.

Barakiel y Shuri le preguntaron si eso era lo que él realmente quería, dudó un poco antes de responderles que sí.

Ellos aceptaron. De lo que ninguno se percató fue que Akeno presenció su charla.

A los pocos días de graduarse habló con Akeno, le confesó que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella. Pero solo obtuvo un rechazo.

-¡Lo siento, Issei! ¡No puedo aceptarte! ¡Yo también te amo, pero no puedes tirar por la borda todo lo que has conseguido por mí! ¡Tienes que ir a la universidad! ¡Tu sueño es ser boxeador profesional y no lo lograrás si te quedas a mi lado!- le dijo entre lágrimas.

Issei solo pudo llorar. Ella le propuso algo, si para cuando hubiera cumplido su sueño aún la amaba, se casarían.

Transcurrieon algunos días, ambos se graduaron de la preparatoria. Al cabo de unas semanas él se marchó a la universidad.

Mantuvo contacto a distancia con Akeno, la llamaba al menos cada dos días.

Un día ella no respondió sus llamadas y así se mantuvo por casi seis meses.

Durante las vacaciones regresó a Yokohama, ella no estaba. Barakiel y Shuri le relataron que durante esos seis meses empezó a juntarse con un grupo de amigas que eran una mala influencia para ella.

Desde la partida de Issei, se había vuelto una rebelde y finalmente hace aproximadamente un mes había huido de casa.

Issei no regresó a la universidad, pasó el resto de ese año viajando de ciudad en ciudad buscándola.

Nunca la encontró.

Abandonó su sueño de ser boxeador y cambió de carrera.

Cuando cumplió 29 años era un flamante doctor recibido de la Universidad Nacional de Medicina.

A sus 34 años regresó a su antigua ciudad donde vivió de niño con sus padres, Fukuoka, a trabajar en el hospital general.

Uno de esos tantos días durante su guardia divisó en el área de obstetricia una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas, no había duda, debía ser ella.

La llamó por su nombre y ella se dio la vuelta.

Era su amada prima, Akeno.

Estaba embarazada, debía tener unos cuatro meses de gestación.

Akeno al reconocerlo lo abrazó y él le correspondió.

La invitó a comer para poder charlar con ella y saber que había sido de su vida.

Se había ido de su casa al ya no soportar a sus padres, viajando de ciudad en ciudad manteniéndose con trabajos temporales conoció a su actual esposo.

Issei no pudo evitar sentirse triste, ella no lo había esperado. Pensándolo bien ¿Qué persona estaría dispuesta a esperar todos esos años?

Debía alegrarse por ella.

Al cabo de unas horas su esposo llegó, traía en brazos a una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años.

Ella era ahora Akeno Hayashibara, casada con Kensuke Hayashibara, madre de Miyuri Hayashibara y esperando a otro bebé.

Issei se presentó como el primo de Akeno, la cayó muy bien a Miyuri que lo llamaba tío, aunque Kensuke lo veía con mala cara

A partir de ese momento Akeno pasaba mucho tiempo con Issei, iba a verlo casi todos los días al hospital, algunas veces fingía estar lastimada para que él la atendiera, a Miyuri le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con su tío.

Iban al parque juntos cada vez que podían y charlaban hasta cansarse, Issei podía notar que Akeno nunca quería volver a su casa.

Ella le contó la razón, la relación con su esposo no iba bien, se casó con él por amor pero con el transcurrir del tiempo fue dejando de quererlo, no le daba su lugar como mujer, la trataba como un objeto y era un buen padre.

Ella se lamentaba no haber esperado por él, quería estar a su lado una vez más.

Quería que él fuera el padre de su hija.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Es tarde para nosotros!

Akeno no se daría por vencida.

Siguió insistiendo e insinuándosele pero él no dio su brazo a torcer.

Al cabo de unos meses ella dio a luz, su esposo estalló de furia cuando ella quiso que Issei la acompañara en el parto en lugar de él.

Otra niña nació, recibió el nombre de Ritsuko.

Algún tiempo, después de que Akeno abandonó el hospital Kensuke se la llevó a casa y no la dejó salir.

Issei intentó verla pero él se lo impidió, no quería que se acercara a su familia.

Él no podía hacer nada.

Durante los siguientes meses Issei se dedicó completamente al trabajo intentando olvidar a su prima.

Durante ese tiempo conoció a una hermosa enfermera recién transferida, Sakura.

Trabajando juntos llegaron a conocerse íntimamente, Issei pensó que debía darse una oportunidad en el amor, de esta forma empezaron a salir.

Transcurrió poco menos de un año desde la última vez que había visto a Akeno.

Hasta aquel día.

Issei estaba durmiendo en su cama plácidamente junto con Sakura cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, por la forma en que tocaba esa persona estaría desesperada.

Era Akeno con Ritsuko en sus brazos y Miyuri sujetando su falda.

Habían huído de casa, ella ya no soportaba a Kensuke.

-¡Issei, por favor ayúdame! ¡No tengo a nadie más a quién recurrir!

-¡Está bien! ¡No te preocupes, yo te protegeré!

Akeno le agradeció, se acercó lentamente a su rostro, a sus labios.

Sakura, quién se había levantado presenció todo, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Issei quería ir tras ella pero no podía dejar sola a Akeno.

Pasaron algunos días, Kensuke arribó al departamento de Issei acompañado de la policía.

Tras pasar unas horas en la estación dictaminaron que ella debía volver a casa con su esposo.

Al llegar a casa discutió con su esposo, le gritó que ya no lo amaba y que lo dejaría para irse con Issei.

Kensuke no pudo soportar esto, se abalanzó sobre ella.

Miyuri escuchó los gritos y bajó las escaleras para ver que sucedía. Contempló a su madre yaciendo sin vida sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Ella llamó a Issei.

Issei acudió allí con la policía. Los forenses determinaron que murió producto de una estrangulación.

Kensuke fue rápidamente atrapado por la policía y encarcelado. Aún quedaba que hacer con las niñas.

Un juez decidió que fueran a vivir con los padres de Kensuke, ya que Barakiel y Shuri no se presentaron al juicio.

Transcurrieron algunos meses, Issei pudo arreglar las cosas con Sakura.

Le dijo que había amado a Akeno pero eso ya había pasado. Que ahora era ella quién ocupaba el lugar en su corazón.

Una noche Miyuri arribó a casa de Issei.

No quería vivir con sus abuelos, quería vivir con él. Sus abuelos no la querían, no eran cariñosos con ella, solo la tenían por ser hija de su padre.

Él también quería que se quedara con ellos, pero sus abuelos no lo permitirían.

Al día siguiente sus abuelos llegaron por ella.

Él les dejó claro que pelearía por la custodia de la niña.

La demanda por la custodia de Miyuri no iba por buen camino, ningún juez le otorgaría la custodia de la niña al primo de su madre.

Después de consultar con el hermano de Sakura que era Licenciado en Leyes, Issei contrajo matrimonio con su novia para tener más posibilidades al estar casado.

Después convencieron a los padres de Akeno de testificar a su favor y por último que Miyuri declarara ante el juez.

La segunda audiencia por la custodia dio inicio, gracias a los testimonios de Barakiel y Shuri, y por último de Miyuri quién manifestó que si no podía estar ya con su madre le gustaría estar con su tío Issei, el juez le concedió la custodia a Issei y su esposa.

Desgraciadamente el juez también dictaminó que Ritsuko sería criada por sus abuelos paternos.

Miyuri se despidió de los padres de Kensuke, diciéndoles que iría a visitar a su hermana.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Issei esperándola junto a Sakura.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, él la levantó.

-Viviré con ustedes ¿verdad?

-¡Así es! ¡Nada nos separará ahora!

Issei y Sakura se besaron para alegría de Miyuri.

Varios años después.

Issei y Miyuri quién ya tenía 16 años visitaban la tumba de Akeno.

Ella era igual a su madre. Depositó un ramo de flores en la tumba.

Se giró hacia su tío.

-Tú la amabas ¿cierto?

-¡Sí, yo la amaba! ¡Fue la primera mujer que amé!

-¿Por qué no estuvieron juntos?

Él suspiró.

-¡Nuestros caminos se cruzaron, pero nunca estuvieron unidos! ¡Nosotros crecimos juntos, un amor creció entre los dos pero era un amor imposible, un amor inalcanzable!

 **Hola a todos. Ha pasado algún tiempo. Lo digo por si hay alguien que siga mis historias.**

 **Debo decir que escribí esta historia debido a que estaba bloqueado con otra que estoy tratando de escribir actualmente. Pero tengo muy poco tiempo libre, conseguí un trabajo con un trabajo con un gran sueldo pero son doce horas diarias y tengo dos horas de viaje de ida y vuelta por lo que no tengo tiempo de nada más.**

 **Tengo algunas otras historias en mente pero las escribiré cuando pueda. Saludos.**


End file.
